


All I Want for Christmas

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Doctor Clarke, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hurt Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Prompt: Bellamy's in the Hospital for the holidays so Clarke came in while he was sleeping to decorate his room and maybe ask him out. Merry Christmas.





	All I Want for Christmas

“What’s in the box?” Harper, one of Clarke’s coworkers, asks finally. They’re sitting in the break room, and Clarke’s sorting through the box to double check she brought everything that she needs. The box had sat ominously on the edge of the table while they ate their packed leftovers on their break. 

Clarke smiles at her friend, sitting down again, “Do you remember me telling you about the guy in room 302?” She finishes off the last of the food before standing up to go wash the container in the sink.

Harper’s face scrunches up as she thinks back. “The guy with a broken leg?” 

“That’s the one. He’s been here for a couple days, and no one’s come to visit him. He’s here tonight and won’t be able to leave until the day after tomorrow. He’ll be here over Christmas,  so I thought I’d decorate his room tonight. No one should be alone on Christmas,” Clarke hopes that if she shrugs, it won’t seem as weird, like she doesn’t care one way or the other if she goes through with her plan. 

So what if she spent the day before going through all her holiday items she stored in the back of her closet and picked out her favorite decorations? So what if she had gone to the mall last minute to find some other things she thought his room needed. She knows he celebrates Christmas because she overheard him talking on the phone to someone about Christmas plans. It’s completely normal. Other nurses and doctors have decorated patient’s rooms. Why can’t she? 

It’s not a big deal if she doesn’t make it a big deal.

She’s a doctor. She made a vow to help people. If bringing some Christmas cheer to one of her patient’s will help him, she’ll do it. Gladly. Like she said, no one deserved to be alone on Christmas, and with tonight being Christmas Eve, she was running out of time to get his room decorated before Christmas as it was. 

“You know most people would just put a couple Christmas hats and lights in the room, right?” Harper asks as she gets up and hands Clarke her tupperware container to wash, too. She goes back over to the box and digs around. “You went overboard a little bit.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Clarke assures her as she finishes washing the containers, handing Harper’s back to her and shoving her own lunch box in her locker. She turns back to the table, grabs her box, and brings it back out to the nurses station nearest the room. 

“Do I need to get Raven on the phone to explain how weird this is to you?” Harper asks as she follows her friend back out to the front. 

“It’s not weird,” Clarke insists, clocking back in and grabbing the charts to look over the other patient’s on the floor and see what needs to be done. 

“You’re hopelessly infatuated with some patient you’ve met twice and now you’re decorating his hospital room to look like your living room. It’s weird.”

It was true. She had a minor crush on the guy. He was cute and funny. She’d only met him twice, but he had flirted with her both times. Clarke felt like he was interested. Unless he was just being friendly. Clarke sighs, “I guess I don’t have to put all of this up.” 

“Maybe only a couple of the lights,” Harper suggests as she sits at her computer, poised to start working.

Clarke leaves the box while she does her rounds. It’s late. Nearly one in the morning. Most of the patients are sleeping, and she just checks their vitals and makes sure everything’s on track, which all seems to be. For the most part. There was a minor emergency with one of the patients having a reaction to one of the medications, but they’ve corrected the issue. It’s well after two as she finally hits room 302. 

Bellamy Blake.

She poked her head into the room, found him asleep, and hurried back to the nurse’s station to grab her box. She’s not exactly embarrassed by what she’s doing. But she does have to agree with Harper on some base level that she is going a bit overboard, and she doesn’t want to get caught in the action. Though if she does, she can just tell him she’s decorating all the rooms. And then she’ll have to go out and get lights for every room on this floor. So hopefully he doesn’t wake up until after she’s all done.

He mercifully stays sleeping while she hangs a string of lights and some garland over the window and sets up a tabletop tree, pre-lit, on the table beside his bed after she shuffles some things around for him. She puts some extra ornaments she bought on the tree so that it looks full and a little ridiculous. She found a couple cute, stuffed Mr. and Mrs. Clause, which she set up on the windowsill along with more garland. She placed a Christmas hat on his lap, smiling to herself. She finishes putting up random lights around his bed, table, and window. It does look like a bit too much, Clarke relents, but she doesn’t want to take it down after all this work.

Looking to the bottom of the box, she sees two things left. A card and the present she had got him. Neither were expensive or particularly hard to find. The card is pretty basic, wishing him holiday cheer. She wrote him a small note, but just signed it ‘C’. She’s worried what he’ll think when he sees a present from his doctor. This is getting dangerously close to crossing a line between doctor and patient. She doesn’t even really know this guy. She could tick off the things she knows on one hand.

  1. His name is Bellamy Blake.
  2. He’s handsome- dark hair, freckles spanning his nose and cheeks that she finds just a bit irresistible. 
  3. He has a sister named Octavia.
  4. He broke his leg falling off a roof.
  5. He’s alone for Christmas.



She knows things from his chart, like blood pressure, height, weight, etcetera. But she doesn’t actually count it. 

She doubts he even really knows who she is. He’s had a slew of different nurses and doctor’s come through his room. She’s just one of the doctor’s who’s keeping him from going home and spending the holidays with his sister or friends. What if he resents her because of it? People hate doctors and hospitals. Maybe he’s one of them. Maybe by doing all of this, she’s going to freak him out and it’ll be too weird to stay being his doctor.

Holding the wrapped book in one hand and the Christmas card in the other, she sets them next to the tree before she can chicken out. She grabs the now empty box and hurries out of the room. What’s done was done. He’d only be here for a couple more days. If he thinks it’s weird, she’ll pull herself from being his doctor and switch with someone else. No harm. No foul. 

Still, her heart races the entire rest of her shift as she waits with anticipation for her morning rounds, when she’ll see him again. As soon as she finishes her rounds, she’ll be home free. She left Bellamy’s room to be her last round. This way, if it doesn’t go well, she’ll be able to leave soon after and can wallow in her embarrassment in the comfort of her own home- with some ice cream and a sappy movie.

Clarke stops by the nurse’s station to get a pep talk from Harper.

“Relax. You did the weird thing. What’s the worst that could happen now?” she asks as she takes a sip of her coffee, overdramatically giving Clarke all of her attention.

“Oh, I don’t know. He could tell me it was inappropriate and weird and I shouldn’t have done it. That I wasted my time.” She stops and takes a deep breath.  “What if he hates the holidays?”

“You probably should have thought about all of this before you did it,” Harper says. “But what’s done is done. Go in there and own it. It was a nice idea, and you were trying to cheer him up. It’s not really a big deal. If he doesn’t like it, you finish your round and we can go get a drink. You never have to see him again if you don’t want to.”

Clarke nods. “You’re right. I can do this. It won’t be that bad. If he doesn’t like it, we can take it all down and put it away.” Taking a deep breath, she turns on her heel and steels herself as she walks into Bellamy’s room.

He’s sitting up in bed, the book she’d given him, open in his lap, the Christmas hat sits casually on his head with some of his curls sticking out underneath. He’s wearing glasses, and Clarke thinks she might have palpitations from how absolutely cute he is. 

“Bellamy,” she says, the smile springing onto her face automatically. “How are you feeling today?” 

He glances up at her, returning the smile, and Clarke’s heart does a flip in her chest. “Santa must have visited my room sometime last night,” he tells her, gesturing around the room to all the decorations she had put up.

She makes a show of looking around. “Someone did a good job.” She walks closer to his bed, checking out the vitals on each of the machines, writing down what she found on the chart she brought in. “How’s the leg?” she asks after a moment of silence.

Bellamy closes the book before answering, “Pretty well. The pain meds have been doing there job, so I don’t feel much. I had a headache a bit last night, but other than that, nothing new.”

She nodded and wrote down what he said. “Good. If everything goes well today, you’ll be able to go home tomorrow morning.”

“Great,” Bellamy nodded.

She really only needed to be in there to check up that there had been no problems with any of the pain medications she had put him on, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave, yet. So she decided she might as well check his blood pressure while she was here. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” she asks, as she squeezes the pump, monitoring her watch. 

He waits for her to finish checking his blood pressure before he answers. “I slept pretty soundly for most of the night. Until about two AM when some nice lady came in and started decorating my room.” He gives her the biggest, smuggest smirk she’s ever seen in her life.

Clarke’s pretty sure she turns every shade of red imaginable as she looks down in embarrassment. “You saw me?” she squeaks out, becoming very interested in Bellamy’s chart.

“I’m a light sleeper,” he says like that makes everything better. “And you were humming.”

When she finally manages to look up at him, she doesn’t see any anger, or disgust, or resentment in his face. She just sees genuine delight and amusement. “I overheard you talking to your sister about not being able to make it home for Christmas, so I thought I’d bring a little bit of Christmas to you. I’m sorry. This is weird, right?”

He nods his head in agreement. “Maybe a little.” Clarke feels very warm and thinks she ought to bolt out of the room. She even takes a step towards the door when Bellamy continues, “But I also find it incredibly sweet and a nice gesture. And they cancel out the weirdness.”

She smiles sheepishly at him. “Really?”

“Totally.” He holds up the book. “How did you know I’d like this book?” He seems genuinely interested in the answer, looking up at her expectantly.

She walks back over towards his bed and sits down on a stool. “You told me your sister’s name was Octavia, and I overheard you asking about someone named Augustus, and I couldn’t help thinking of the Greeks, which made me think of Gods and mythology. I happened to be in a book store and thought of you when I saw it for some reason. So I got it.” The book cover of The Odyssey was redone to make the book look older and cooler. Bellamy ran his hand down the front cover absentmindedly. 

“My mother used to tell us stories about the Gods. This is actually the perfect gift. If you ask any of my friends, they’d tell you I’m a bit of a nerd when it comes to mythology,” he tells her. “My nephew, Augustus, is going to love me reading this to him.” 

“So you like it?” she asks hopefully.

“I do. Thank you. You really didn’t need to get me anything,” he tells her. “I mean, now I look bad because I didn’t get you anything.”

“Maybe you can make it up to me by taking me to dinner when your leg’s feeling a bit better, and I’m not your doctor anymore?” she suggests.

He smiles at that. “Dinner would be wonderful.” 

She uses the envelope from the card and writes down her phone number. “Call me.” With that, she gets up.

“I will,” he promises. 

With that she walks to the door. She turns her head and looks back at him, “Merry Christmas, Bellamy.”

“Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

 

* * *

Several days later, Clarke’s sitting in her favorite coffee shop, drinking tea, reading a book, and thinking about how she hadn’t heard from Bellamy, yet. He was discharged almost a week ago now, and she doesn’t know why he would be waiting so long to ask her out. Unless he wasn’t interested. She’d come on too strong, and he’d only been nice when he told her she hadn’t been weird; he really did think she was being weird.

The internal spiraling was cut off when someone plops down in the seat across from her, and she’s about to put down her book to tell them the seat’s taken (she came here to be alone, not to talk to strangers), but the words die on her tongue.

“Bellamy?” she thinks her voice comes out way too high, so she clears her throat. She sets down her book, the surprise from seeing him is so startling, she can’t think straight. She was just thinking about him, and now he’s here?

“Hi,” he says, grinning at her. He looks as good as ever. He’s got a beanie over his head, but no hat could ever contain those unruly curls that are poking out underneath the hat. He’s layered up in a big jacket. His face is red from the cold, and he’s breathing a little heavily. He’s holding his crutches in one hand and looking directly at her. 

She returns the smile tentatively. “Hi.” It’s really unfair how attractive he just always looks. Here she was, her hair pulled up messily ontop of her head, and she was wearing a cute ugly sweater she’d seen at Target of a T-Rex trying to put up a tree. She loves it.

“I know you already have something to drink, but can I buy you a scone or a muffin or something?” he asks, motioning up towards the display cases up front. 

She frowns, “You came over to ask me that?”

He shrugs his shoulder, “I came here hoping I’m not too late to cash in on that dinner date we had discussed?” his voice is hopeful, and it makes her so happy, she can’t help but smile. “But I wanted to butter you up with delicious food first and then ask you to dinner.” He pulls off his hat and stuffs it into his jacket pocket.

“I’m sorry I ruined your plan,” she teases, but then she becomes serious again, the smile gone. “Why didn’t you ever call me?”

He chuckles apprehensively, and he’s runs his hand through his hair in that nervous habit he has, “Would you believe I lost your number?”

“You lost my number?” she repeats incredulously. In all her daydreams of why Bellamy hadn’t called her, that was not on the list. 

“I think some of the cleaning staff threw it away on accident. I had meant to call you a couple days after I was discharged- after I’d gotten settled and my leg was feeling better after being weaned off of some of those meds. But then I realized that envelope wasn’t in the bag of stuff I brought home from the hospital. So I went back to the hospital to see if any of the nurses would give me your contact information or to tell me when you were working next, but they said they couldn’t give me your contact phone number and that you wouldn’t be back in the hospital until after New Years, and I didn’t want you going into the new year thinking I’d stiffed you. So I begged, and one of the nurses fed me a bone when I told them my name. She told me you might be here,” Bellamy was rambling a little bit, but it was cute. 

Harper. Being the best wingwoman ever. She definitely owed her one now. “This shop is one of my favorites in the city. It’s homey, you know?” The Dropship had one part of the shop called the reading nook, where bookshelves lined part of the walls surrounding a couple of sofa chairs. People could bring and take books as they pleased. Clarke was currently reading one of the books she found on one of the shelves. Not to mention it was run by a couple of her friends. So why wouldn’t she come to support their business?

“I know what you mean,” Bellamy nods his head in agreement, looking up appreciatively at the bookshelves.

“So, about this date. When were you thinking?” she asks, tentatively.

“When are you free?”

“How about now?” 

“Isn’t it a little early for dinner?” he asks

“Who says we had to eat right now?” she asks with a smile. “Downtown here is full of little shops and things. If you’re feeling up to doing some walking, we could check them out? Eat when we’re done?”

He smiles so openly at her that her heart melts. “I think that sounds perfect.”

And it really really was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> If you could take a moment to drop me a comment, I'd love you forever! Kudos and subscriptions are awesome, too!


End file.
